Madness and Magic
by Senrda Tulrumn
Summary: A M-rated skyrimkinkmeme featuring Cicero and the Dragonborn in the process of editing.
1. Chapter 1

This story is M-rated for a damn good reason we have smut, an insane homicidal jester who like blood, blood play, murder, angst.

Just turn back-around now go on, you've been warned.

* * *

Thalia's entrance into the Dark Brotherhood was rather uneventful when she compared it to the Cicero's and the Night Mothers entrance into their sanctuary. _I could practically stab the tension with a knife and watch it bleed on the floor_.Thalia Thought as she hid in the shadows and watched them. Gabriella tapped her on the Shoulder. 'Oh, I forgot to mention, by the way it's your turn to cook.' She said with an, I'm-glad-it's-not-me tone to her voice. Thalia glared at Gabriella, her curiosity forgotten. "I'm tired of sitting alone and eating dinner first! Why can't someone else do it?" She realized after she said to loud that, Cicero was now looking at her. Caught between being cooking and what she assumed would be an accusation of eavesdropping she marched into the kitchen albeit somewhat indignantly to get the point across that she was tired of being the damn cook.

Truth be told, Thalia craved social interaction more than most did. She thrived approval, she drew a sort of happiness from it which was difficult to express, perhaps due to her childhood. Thalia's father punched and kicked her over and over, and repeated words that she'd heard him say so often. 'You think you're better than me?! You're nothing! No one will love you no one will ever want you!' While Thalia's mother just stood a silent witness, in many ways her silence hurt just as much as the beatings would.

Thalia chopped venison and placed it into pot, then cleaned the knife before she started to cut the grumbled to herself. 'Stupid paranoid bitch, making stupid rules."The cook has to eat before anyone else."' She mimicked Astrid's voice. The Cicero swings into the room and clapped his hands as he bounced up and down. 'Oh goodie, impressions.' He said with a glee that Thalia expected from a five year old, not a member of the Dark Brotherhood. 'Oh well I'm not really doing an impression, per say, I mean… I suppose I am. I understand Astrid is worried the cook might poison the food but really...' Cicero turned his head with a smile befit for a cat that just slayed a dragon. 'Oh, my, oh my, oh, me! Astrid is so afraid teehee.' Thalia began to add water to the stew and tried to change the subject as she did not wish to invoke Astrid's ire. 'I'm glad I was able to help you get here Cicero by the way. It must have been hard, just waiting for help, until I showed up.' Cicero quickly came closer and pulled down her cowl to reveal her ash blonde hair cut short to her subtle Breton jaw line, bright hazel eyes, and full pink lips, all of the features she's grown accustomed to hiding since she joined the Brotherhood.

Cicero stared at her, while he kept uncomfortably close proximity to Thalia. 'Oh it is you! My kindly road stranger!' He exclaimed. Thalia remembered. _I never introduced herself to him, as he seemed to have been blessed by Sheogorath at the time of their first meeting not that he doesn't still now though._ 'My name's Thalia by the way.' She smiled and said with a small nod. 'Did you help poor Cicero because you were a part of the Dark Brotherhood?' Thalia sat down on a bench next to the pot. 'No, I wasn't part of the Dark Brotherhood at the time, I was just wandering around.'

Thalia was not sure how much time had passed as Cicero hummed a tune and skipped around the kitchen. 'Cicero is hungry...needs a sweetroll…or a carrot...' He mused out loud as he wandered around the kitchen. Thalia handed him a bowl of stew he took it from her and sniffed it before he tastes it, while Thalia prepared a bowl for herself.

Cicero thought in his head and not out loud, a rarity and rather difficult to do after he became the Fool._ She's new to the brotherhood; perhaps Cicero can guide her to the old ways quicker than the other. But I must be subtle; yes Cicero must gain trust first. _ 'Tell Cicero about your first kill sister.' Thalia raised an eyebrow at Cicero; before she replied, the tone of her voice tepid and calm as she tells of her first kill. 'Well when I was young girl and my father came home from working on the docks he'd celebrate by getting as inebriated as possible and then beating my mother and myself.' She paused to sip on the stew before she continued. 'Well one day he hit her with a bottle of alcohol of expired ale. He hit her right in her temple she died.' She taps the side of her head with her finger said temple. That was when the darker side of her persona first emerged all those years ago. The careful plots she made, the wait, the wonderful feeling of burning years of pain or anger or hatred into someone's flesh, it was truly wonderful. Her tone had changed of someone who could be nostalgically talking to their childhood friend. 'And I waited, saved up money till I had enough to hire a tutor to teach me two spells, paralysis and a fire spell. After he passed out drunk one night, I cast paralyze on him and then proceeded to burn him alive. After that I made a stew out of him, and gave to the beggars in the city. I even gave some to the men who came looking for my father when he didn't show up to work. The only thing I didn't think about was I'd be put in the orphanage in Wayrest after killed him.' Thalia looked at Cicero, whom was looking at her with a dark murderous smile and chuckled in a low dangerous tone but said nothing.

The awkward silence that their meal together had become was broken when Thalia asked a question. 'What about your first time?' A brief moments pause happened before she added '…Your first kill I mean.' Cicero laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his fingers a wide smile on his lips. _ Yes she will follow the steps in the dance and be none the wiser, the fool of hearts will serve mother well and lead her to the old ways._ 'Long time ago Cicero was born to a family of wealthy merchants, some bad investments made by Cicero's father, left us ruined. Within the week Cicero's former Fiancé and his friend after they married each other.' His voice would crescendo and fall as told the tale. 'Cicero poisoned their wine before they even consummated..' Gleeful giggles fell from Ciceros lips as soon as he said the word consummated. '..they were dead.' The remainder of the time until he left, they both said nothing. 'Cicero must bid you farewell Sister, Mother needs tending after such a long trip.' Cicero said in a high pitched tone.

Thalia left the sanctuary to kill her next mark, though she was in no great hurry to return however. She spent time wandering around the College of Winterhold, practicing spells, alchemy, enchanting or reading in the library. To those at College of Winterhold she seemed a diligent, quiet, withdrawn, Breton whom was rumored to be the Dragonborn. None had any idea that she would even associate with Assassins let alone be in the Dark brotherhood.

When Thalia found a book in barrel behind an inn naturally she read it, she realized how little she'd known about Daedra as she read though the pages of The Book of Daedra.

She returned to the Library in College of Winterhold and proceeded to research. Spirit of the Daedra, she read though it rapidly and before she put it back on the shelf, then continued to browse. On Oblivion, The Oblivion Crisis, Varieties of Daedra, The Old Ways, and The Night Mother's Truth, catch her interest so she buys them from Urag gro-Shub. Thalia liked the orc for he let her browse shelves for hours upon end, read tomes that he cautiously guarded from some of the other students. He even gave her books in exchange for favors. Thalia in turn helped him find rare books and gave him extra gold for books she bought from him.

When Thalia found a book in barrel behind an inn naturally she read it, she realized how little she'd known about Daedra as she read though the pages of The Book of Daedra.

She returned to the Library in College of Winterhold and proceeded to research. Spirit of the Daedra, she read though it rapidly and before she put it back on the shelf, then continued to browse. On Oblivion, The Oblivion Crisis, Varieties of Daedra, The Old Ways, and The Night Mother's Truth, catch her interest so she buys them from Urag gro-Shub. Thalia liked the orc for he let her browse shelves for hours upon end, read tomes that he cautiously guarded from some of the other students. He even gave her books in exchange for favors. Thalia in turn helped him find rare books and gave him extra gold for books she bought from.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 25th of Evening Star that meant the New Life Festival; so taverns were giving out free alcohol today once the sun rose. Rather than wait join celebration Thalia crept into Sanctuary it was almost four in the morn' Thalia did not expect anyone to be up and about other than Babette whom roamed the night to feed as needed. Thalia wore a simple blue wool mage robe; she hadn't bothered to change into her leather brotherhood armor. She placed the books in a neat stack by her pack The Night Mother's Truth placed on top; she hadn't finished re-reading it. Her stomach growled in starvation and she wandered off into the kitchen to make sweetrolls to sate her stomach and perhaps appease Astrid when she woke up as well.

Cicero heard the door open always vigilant ready for the attack that could be just around the corner. Cicero must protect dearest Mother! He listens to the faint pattern of feet shuffling on the ground. It's quiet but not difficult to hear, it's not the Un-child the steps to far apart. Cicero decided to investigate but not without a debate with himself first. He spied Thalia enter her bed room then shuffle off into the kitchen. 'Cicero has not observed her as he as the others.' _She is newest of brotherhood members. That much Cicero know but not much else_. In a pack by the side of her bed he dug though he finds potions, poisons, scrolls, and her dark brotherhood armor. 'No journal.' Cicero frowned. He looked through the books as well. Cicero whispered to himself. 'A reader of books seeks knowledge, of our dear Mother? Who is Cicero to deny one so curious? One whom seeks to learn in the abomination Astrid's created.' He left her two books on her bed, Sacred Witness and Sithis from his own personal collection he'd brought with him to Skyrim, and then crept back to the Dark Mother.

At five in the morn' the kitchen smelled of fresh sweetrolls, Thalia devoured four sweetrolls herself before she fell asleep with her head on the table and an arm stuck to a plate with sweetroll frosting

When Thalia woke up her was necks sore, her forehead hurt and her arm feels disgustingly sticky, as did parts of her hair that was stuck to her arm and cheek. 'I blame this…' she yawned. '…on the dragon that tried to eat me.' She proclaimed to herself in tired tone. Thalia washed herself in the kitchens wash basin before she went to her barely registered the books on her bed at first, peered at the covers before she peeked inside. 'Yay! Free books!' she said with a small while jump hugged them both to her chest. She fell asleep reading Sacred Witness not far after that.

Thalia was in the corridors of Sanctuary, or rather a distorted version. Trails of blood lead back to entrance where piles of corpses lay with different types of fatal wounds. While tendrils of shadows weave together and divide, lead further into the Sanctuary it shades everything around it in a dark haze. Further into the Sanctuary spirits went about their business some would walk through walls, others talk to each other, she thought they knew she was there, till one walked though her without a second glance. The formless shadow climbed the walls the ceiling and swirls on the floor. The shadow beckoned to her in some incomprehensible way. Thalia followed it until there was nothing but the shadow around her, so dark she could no longer see; only the ephemeral shadow seemed to exist. 'Honor thy mother with blood and be rewarded with her voice.' The feminine voice came from nowhere yet everywhere; the voice permeated her being and left her shaking. Then she awoke face on the floor foot still on the bed. Gabriella sarcastic comment 'Aw did the little babe have a nightmare?' followed by a cackle while she sauntered off. _Gabriella cackle was not the most pleasant thing to wake up; but then again neither was falling out of bed _Thalia decided.

Thalia made poisons with Babette though she could not focus like she normally did, the dream echoed in Thalia's mind.

_Okay let's think this out the shadow had a feminine voice. A formless shadow…_

_Nocturnal is the Prince of night her from a female patron of thieves luck and the unknown._

_Mephala is the Prince of treachery lies and deceit her female form has four arms._

_Namira is the Prince of darkness and shadow and revolution._

_Vaermina is the Prince of dreams and nightmares but she has a form too. She thought to herself silently_.

'Thalia..' a voice called but Thalia was to lost in thought to hear. 'Thalia' the voice called again. Babette shouted 'Thalia your troll fat is burning!' Those were the words that got Thalia back to reality. 'Oh shit, no! Please don't be ruined.' Thalia pleaded with the molten pool of troll fat. Thalia took the container of troll fat off the heat and looked at it closer. The troll fat had gone from an opaque global, past the clear liquid Thaila need it to be, and ended up overheated turning a gray, bubbling, boiling, vial of troll fat. 'Well it's halfway to a poison resistance potion now.'Thalia said with a sigh.

'What in the name of Sithis got into you today?' Babette asked in scolding tone that unique to the three hundred years old, ten year old. Then it dawned on her. _The only deity who is formless is Sithis, his wife is refers to as the Night Mother.'_I'm just having an off day today.' Thalia answered while she finished the poison resistance potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia snuck into see the Night Mother with a ceramic bowl in hand. She opened Night Mother casket. _As far as old corpses go the Night Mother didn't look that bad, the only thing I can compare her too is the dragon priests and draugr and she's not attacking me that already makes her wonderful in my book_.Thalia placed the bowl on the floor next to the feet of the night mother with and slit open her arm allowing the blood to collect into the bowl.

She cast a healing spell on her hand and before she could even offer a word of reverence, she was pulled up by the back of her hair and thrown far away from the coffin at a cold stone wall. Thalia registered a cold blade on her throat and chest and arm pressed up against her body that prevented her from moving not that she was stupid enough to try.I_n hindsight, I should have known that opening the Night Mothers coffin and was not the best idea, and that giving an offering of my own blood in a bowl by the coffin of said Night Mother might piss off an insane jester keeper. I can see my epitaph now, here lays Dragonborn Thalia Roux -known for her intelligence but died from her own stupidity_. Thalia thought the instant she realized who had pinned her.

Cicero was livid. _She dared touch the beloved Night Mother?! He gave her his books and this is how she repays him?! Vile desecrater! That charlatan! He'll paint the floors and walls blood red as tortures her slowly till she's dead!_/You touched the Night Mothers coffin! No one is to touch Mother!' He shrieked as he pressed the blade harder on her neck. 'Cicero I'm sorry!' Thalia yelped out, but she wished she didn't. Thalia took a deep breath and continued her voice was calmer though still shaky. 'I was trying to honor the Night Mother; I meant no blasphemy or anything, I swear. No one's told what to do how to honor her while in her presence! When I joined I had no idea whatsoever there was a spiritual side to the dark brotherhood, until you came here with the Dark Mother. Astrid just basically said you kill what I tell you to and I'll pay.' Cicero's thoughts were racing in his head. His mind with or without his sanity was still capable of quick cognitive thought. I_f she had no idea what she was doing he could not rightly kill her, no...No Mother might not like it, it had to be Astrid's fault yes. But she touched Mother's Coffin and that can't be so easily forgotten or forgiven._'Cicero needs to teach a lesson. Yes, but such a pretty sister tries, Mother might be upset at Cicero if she dies...' Cicero mutters darkly talking to himself his voice low and quiet however he's close enough that she can hear his quiet threatening rhyme. She should be afraid but she's calm almost entranced by the fact that Cicero called her pretty. Cicero dragged cold his dagger her skin Thalia made a noise as he did. It was between a gasp of surprise, a moan. Thalia blushed, at the fact he said she was pretty, at the noise she just made, and the fact that crazy jester looked handsome and was pressed against her didn't help either.

Cicero's mind turned faster than a well oiled dwemer machine. _Cicero meant to scare her. So she wouldn't touch the Night Mother, go near the dear Night Mother ever again. A threat to keep her in line was all I intended. That noise she made, a magnificent musical noise that Cicero had so loved to hear. It's a quiet noise so very faint but I heard it well Cicero might be a fool but Cicero's an observant fool oh yes. Truly it's been so long, since poor Cicero had has fun with a woman. The last time He'd been with a woman was the back when I was not the fool of hearts. The last time Cicero heard the sweet moans of pain and pleasure. Seen a beautiful woman writhe in his touch, Cicero had not yet even been named Keeper yet...Perhaps..._

Cicero's hand tilted her chin upward, he fought the urge to giggle at the fact she smelled faintly like sweetrolls, while he licked the blood from cut on her neck. Thalia tried bit her lip to silence the moan, but the moan could still be heard as his lips continued to lick the wound on her neck for a short time before his mouth went lower to the nape of the neck. Cicero kissed and nibbled and her neck. Thaila briefly wondered, _Wait, where did the dagger go?_His hand snaked its way into her robe and his nimble hand on her breast Thalia forgot about everything save the contact of his body on hers.

Cicero pulled away suddenly with a small smirk on his lips. He said in a high pitched tone. 'Sister Thalia can leave if she so wishes…' Cicero's smirk turned into a crooked smile as he continued in a low, seductive, and threatening, tone. 'Or you can stay, and Cicero can show Thalia how to have some fun.'

A saner woman would have left, Thalia seldom turned down affection when offered. She would seek comfort and affection in sex with often with people who'd offer male or female. Thalia was enthralled by his simple complement and caresses, sure he'd held a knife at her throat but honestly she'd already forgotten that.

Unsure of what to say she acted on instinct. Thalia closed the gap between them, stood on her toes kissed him gingerly. Cicero bit her bottom lip roughly before both their tongues wrestled together. Thalia's hand dove into his red hair she pull him closer to deepen the kiss and knocked off his Jester hat as she did so. Cicero kissed her back with skill enough to make her focus intently on the kiss she didn't realize he had been undoing her robe, until her robe was untied the rope that kept together laid on the floor. Cicero ran his hands over her neck then shoulders he pushed the robe lower to reveal more of her pale skin. _Well, no point being coy when you're about to fuck someone I suppose._ Thalia thought as she broke off the kiss and shed the blue robes that had hung onto her only by her arms then proceeded to kick off her boots . Cicero looked at her body covered only with linen breast band and smallcloths. S_uch a wonderful sight Cicero has been blessed with tonight!_/He thought, as he licked his lips. Cicero removed his gloves then he raked his nails across her sides leaving red line in his wake. Thalia inhaled with a hiss, her skin reacted in horripilation, her nipples hardened, at the unexpected but not unwelcome touch.

Thalia kissed his neck while her nimble fingers removed his belt. She tried to remove his shirt, surprised when he stopped her with a dagger in hand. She froze once she felt the tip of the blade on her collarbone her pulse raced, while magicka accumulated into her hands by instinct. The blade was dragged slowly till it reached her breast band, with a flick of the wrist, her breast band cut away. Thalia crossed her arms over her chest said. 'Cicero this is hardly fair, you're still fully clothed.'

Cicero laughed, and then replied. 'Haven't you heard? All is fair in love and war...' He leaned in and bit her ear and kneaded a breast roughly; Thalia mewled under his touch.

'So really, anything goes.' Murmured in her ear as then cut her smallclothes off, with smile.

_If anything goes then I can just paralyze him and have my way right? I hope so._Thalia kissed Cicero's chin then his neck, she wrapped her right arm around his neck pulling him closer, behind his back she went through the motions of silently casting a paralysis spell. The position he'd been paralyzed wasn't ideal, with one hand stuck in her hair gripping it tightly the other had been traveling from the small of her back to her rear.

Thalia snickered and then said huskily. 'Well you did say anything goes, Cicero.' She untangled his hand from her hair, though doing so to a paralyzed man it was a bit more difficult than she thought it would be. She slid down and sat on her heels. She kissed the bulge of excitement though his pants then took off his shirt.

His body was muscular and lithe, a trail of red hair lead its way from his navel to the border of his pants. His chest and armed marred with scars, though Thalia's libido coupled with the poorly lit room dulled her attention to details. To the point that she would not have noticed anything short of Festus to melting off someone's face in the doorway while he wore a wedding dress.

_Oh sweet deity that made this happen, thank you! _Thalia kissed Cicero chastely on the lips. When she saw the glare is his eyes she smirked. Thalia kissed in a trail downward, Cicero's jaw, his neck she lavished for a short time she trails down again to his chest. When she kissed his nipple she heard him groan, she nibbled it experimentally and was rewarded with a louder more drawn out noise from him. Thalia should have realized that if he able to make noise meant that the paralysis was wearing off and should be renewed. But she nipped and kissed her way down his chest her goal, with her eyes closed content to take her time. The lower she went, the harder it became to keep her balance while keeping her focus; she rested her hand on his waist to keep from tipping over and making a fool of herself.

When Thalia felt Cicero hands wrapped around her wrists, she did not stop right away. She gave him one last feather light kiss on his hip before she looks up at him sheepishly. 'Troublesome mages need to be punished.' He said in a harsh menacing tone before he let go of her wrists.

Cicero picked up the rope that she used tie her robes and commanded. 'Arms out, wrists together.' Thalia realized what he intended to do. Worry replaced with relief, curiosity, and arousal. Thalia complied. _Wonder if he knows that someone good at magic can cast with bound hands? _ Cicero bound her wrist together tightly and methodically.O_kay that was really fast; clearly he's done this before_. Cicero shoved her to a bed and tied the other end of the rope to beds headboard. Cicero had left enough length that she could turn over if need be but could not move much beyond that.

Thalia gave an experimental tug the bindings tightened on her wrists Thalia bit her lip and closed her eyes at the feeling of the rough rope rubbing at her skin, did nothing to diminish arousal her if anything it added to her excitement . Cicero giggled in a high pitched tone then practically purred. 'The rope will tighten the more you struggle against it. Not that Cicero minds the show.' He roughly grabbed her breasts, when he bites a nipple and pinches the other. Thalia yelped, and arched up her back which caused the rope to tighten again. He abandoned her breasts and ran his hand over her sex.

He stroked her slit lazily with a smug smile as Thalia panted and whimpered from his teasing touches. She bucked her hips towards him in completely futile effort. He laughed gleefully then bit Thalia's shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood then he kissed the bite before separated her legs and sat between them.

His finger entered her, she felt him brush him thumb over her pearl she gasped. When rubs his thumb on itagain she moaned loudly. Another hand is on her breast skilled fingers played and pinched her nipple dancing between painful and pleasurable touches. Thalias moans become louder as the pleasure becomes more intense. Thalia is close to a climax when he stoped and bit her inner thigh. When Thalia gathered enough of her wits, she growled at him. 'You insufferable basta-!' Her sentence broke into a moan as finger delved back into her warmth her hips moved greet the movement.

Cicero taunted her. 'Such wanton noises you make Sister they can probably hear you in all way in Eastmarch. Cicero wonders, what the others would think of you if they saw you like this.' A shiver of fear went up her spine. _What if they do hear me? I can't let that happen I ha-ave to figure out how to cast an area muffle spell. _When Cicero inserted two fingers deep into her core it became much harder to attempt a silent spell cast.

When she came close to an orgasm the second time Cicero withdrew entirely from her standing up Thalia thrashed on the bed. Cicero took his time he stabbed the dagger into the wood of the bed post far beyond her reach. He took one boot off then the other. While Cicero was preoccupied undressing Thalia tried to cast a muffle spell over an area silently with no luck. The rope had gotten so tight she had no ability to move her wrist and all, and if she cast it out loud he's hear. Thalia tried to get out of the rope by holding her left arm steady and trying to shove the right deeper into the binding. The rope loosened up enough for her to mover her arm but when she tried to take her arm out of the binding her only managed to get up to her right arm free up to her thumb as by that point Cicero was undressed.

Magicka gathered in Thalia's hand before it dispersed as she managed to cast an area muffle spell in an attempt to save face with the other dark brotherhood members. Thalia was almost certain Cicero had seen but he was far too full of lust to notice the discreet flash of magic. He looked at her licked his lips then pounced on her he paused just long enough to align his member, before he thrust himself into her warm, wet, slit.


End file.
